A Love After Hatred
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Sequel to Hatred- if you haven't read it the read that one first. Is an M but if you are a T reader you can skip over the M scenes. I have indicated where they are. Continues where it leaves off and follows Karin as she deals with the changes in her family and the unknown threats.
1. Chapter 1

Karin snuggled into Toshiro as he took her back home. Her face still stung where her mum had slapped her. Throughout the Christmas party, Karin ignored her. She was still annoyed that her mum dared to raise her hand towards her fiancé. Isshin tried to get them to make up but Karin refused.

Toshiro lay in bed with his fiancé. He knew that she was happy that her mum and sister were back but he knew it was awkward having them around. Karin rested on chest and looked up at him. Toshiro stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, you should rest. We have to work in the morning." Karin smiled and moved to sit on his lap. She leaned on his chest and kissed his lips. Toshiro smirked and deepened the kiss. Karin lay her hands at his head and repeatedly kissed him. Toshiro placed his arms on her back and pulled her in closer. She kissed his lips one last time and rolled him off and lay on his chest. Her arms placed on his chest near his neck.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest as she snuggled into him. Toshiro smiled then fell asleep with Karin.

The pair woke up with a banging on the wooden board alerting them there was a hollow. Both of them jumped out of bed and quickly changed into their uniform and ran out the house while pulling on their haori.

Karin felt that her friends were still in the soul society. She rushed to their side and made sure they wouldn't get in anyone's way. She saw them all standing looking slightly scared with everyone rushing around them. Karin jumped down from the roof and stood in front of them.

"Come with me. You will be in people's way if you stand around." Airi grabbed her hand.

"Tell us, what is happening." Karin sighed and turned back to them.

"We are under attack by a hollow. Now, lets go." Karin lead the group through the crowds and placed them in a building. They were slightly scared that the whole soul society were rushing about but they rushed in an orderly fashion. No one bumped into anyone else. They all rushed with a serious face. All the captains were on the roof as they made their way to the scene.

Karin lead them into a dusty house. It was identical to Toshiro's but the doors and rooms were all reversed. The kitchen was on the right instead of the left. The bathroom was on the left with the master bedroom.

"Do not touch anything or come out until I return." Karin quickly left them alone. They heard her footsteps as she jumped onto the roof and ran along it.

Karin arrived at the sight and stood beside Shuhei. She knew he was scared but he composed himself in front of her. Karin placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at the enemy.

"Don't worry. You can easily defeat these guys." She kept her gaze on the hollow. He was just waddling towards people's houses. Karin watched as the hollow was about to stand on one of the members of squad 9. He had frozen still and didn't move. She quickly jumped down and grabbed her member and pulled him up beside Shuhei. She glared at him and flash stepped to fight the hollow. She jumped up and smashed her sword in his head. As he disintegrated, she fell to the ground. Karin managed to land safely on the ground. She heard a few gasps behind her. As she turned around she saw all her friends standing there.

"Karin?" Nagisa spoke up. Jinta walked up to Karin and stood beside her.

"I think you enjoy, killing hollows." Karin glared at Jinta then looked around to see all the captains were finishing off their opponent. She saw that Toshiro was heading towards her.

"Karin, what did you do to that monster." Nagisa asked. Karin felt Toshiro's arms go around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder. Karin held his hands as they clasped in front of her.

"I purified their soul." She twitched when she felt Toshiro kiss her neck. Jinta was shocked at his display of affection. Karin turned around and hugged into his body. She kissed his lips and slipped out his grasp and held his hand.

"It's early. We were up late last night." Jinta smirked but Karin slammed his arm knowing that he was thinking that they were having sex. "For the party, you dope." Jinta laughed and stroked his now red arm. "Now what part of stay there until I return don't you understand."

"Well Jinta..." Karin sighed as they were clueless.

"Jinta can handle himself against these monsters. You can't." Kanejo stepped forward and was about to say something but Toshiro stepped in.

"Karin is right. You need a high spiritual pressure to fight these guys. If you can't even see them when you in the world of the living then you shouldn't risk it. We work differently here. Just do as a captain tells you to. We know what's best for everyone." Toshiro began to walk away pulling Karin with him. 'Kazen deal with them. I think something's wrong with Toshiro.'

Karin dragged Toshiro back to the house and pushed him on the bed. Toshiro smirked and grabbed Karin but she escaped his grasp. Toshiro looked disappointed as she left the room. He huffed and slid back into his bed. He had one knee in the bed when he felt two arms slid around his waist. He turned round and pulled them onto the bed with him. Karin sat on his lap with her knees at either side of his hips. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. She gently rested her head against his.

"I knew it. You do have a fever. Drop your spiritual pressure." He sighed and tossed to the side. Karin fell and lay facing him. She gently stroked his face. "Please don't ever hide things like that from me. It hurts me that you can't tell me when you are not feeling well." Toshiro pulled Karin in closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know how to tell people I'm sick."

"Toshiro, I will know. Just let me help you feel better." He snuck his hand out the covers and held Karin's hand. "Please, just tell me everything. Let me be the only one to help you." Karin began to sob. Toshiro wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I will as long as you do the same." Karin smiled and leaned in and kissed his lips. She quickly jumped out the bed. Toshiro felt the excruciating pain in his head. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. He felt something damp go on his forehead. Water trickled down his face. He knew it was Karin. She kissed his cheek then left the room.

"I'm going to work. Will you be okay? I'll take care of your squad. If you need anything, send Hyorinmaru or get him to get me." She whispered to him but was loud enough for him to hear.

"Karin, I'll be fine. I'm going to sleep. Fine, I get the message, don't get out off bed."

"Love you." Toshiro smiled at her words and whispered them back.

Karin walked through the soul society, smiling at everyone she past. She ended up walking to squad 10, first. They all bowed when they saw her. Karin smiled back and headed to the office. She opened the door to see Rangiku lazing on the couch. Karin slammed the door shut so she would wake up. As Karin predicted she did so.

"Toshiro has a fever, take a load off him and work." Rangiku sighed and stood up.

"Is he okay?" Karin nodded and sat in Toshiro's chair.

"I'll help you out but I'll only do a quarter. You need to do the rest." Rangiku sighed and sat her desk.

They had been working for about 10 minutes so Karin began to hum one of her songs, she knew it was boring and awkward. Rangiku laughed and continued her work as Karin helped her out. Karin looked up to see Rangiku writing pages worth for one report.

"Thank you, Karin. It makes me happy that you could see the side of Gin they way I see him."

"No problem. Rangiku, if I'm truthful, I'm scared of him. I'm scared that he will regain his bankai and come after me." Rangiku placed her pen down and walked over to Karin.

"He would never. He is indebted to you for his life. I know that he would never harm the one that put her line on the job to protect his life and even get him into the 13 court guard squads." Karin hugged her back while Rangiku was speaking. "If he ever did, I will protect you." She kissed the younger females head and headed back to her seat to continue with her work. Karin had finished her lot and headed out the door, she looked over Rangiku's shoulder to see she had a couple of sheets more. Karin patted her shoulder and left to go to her squad.

She arrived at the dojo to see Shuhei and Gin sparring. She knew they weren't fighting since both males were smiling and no one was seriously hurt. Karin smiled as the squad was cheering on Gin and Shuhei. She knew it was the right choice to make Gin join the 9th squad. She knew that her squad would accept him as one of their own. They knew they would put him in line if something ever happened.

"Karin?" She looked round to see Yuzu standing beside Izuru. Karin smiled at her sister and the lieutenant. "What you looking at?" Yuzu walked up beside her sister and looked through the window. Karin looked at the side of her eyes and stared at Yuzu. Karin poked her cheek. Yuzu swatted her hand away. "What are you doing?" Karin looked away.

"Nothing. It is hard to believe that you are here." Izuru smiled and patted Karin's shoulder.

"Looks like the fight is over. Shuhei won."

"Izuru, are you okay with your former captain being apart of my squad?" He sighed and nodded slowly.

"I'm getting over the fact that he betrayed my squad since your dad is very caring and is healing that hole. He is helping all of squad 3 get over it." Karin smiled and walked in with the two following behind. Izuru healed Shuhei while Karin helped Gin. She sat on the floor beside him as she healed his wounds. Her concentration was on the lieutenant of the 3 division. She noticed that Izuru was weary of his ex-captain. Gin patted her shoulder, telling her to forget about it.

"I'm fine with it. I didn't expect him to quickly get over the matter. I did hurt him." Karin was going to speak up but he stopped her. "I'm fine, captain. I have this squad who has changed a whole lot since Tousen. They are more accepting and have fun doing their job. I can tell you pushed them to their max." Karin shook her head.

"I only pushed a few times. It was their choice to push themselves to their maximum since they know what it is." Gin stood up and held a hand out for Karin. She kindly accepted his hand and stood up. Karin looked at Shuhei then turned away.

"What's wrong, captain." Karin sighed and looked at him.

"I am slightly disappointed in your performance this morning. You should have easily defeated that Menos Grande. You put another members life on the line. Act quickly and rationally. Don't forget it." Yuzu patted Karin shoulder to calm her down.

"Kari-"

"It's fine, Yuzu. I know captain just wants me to look out for the squad. I admit it. Today wasn't my best performance. I did put one of squad members in danger." Karin sat down with her head in her hands. Yuzu sat beside her and patted her knee.

"Is it your hormones?" Karin shook he head.

"Too early for the hormonal stage." The members looked at the confused at their conversation. Karin looked up at her squad then looked away. She still had a lot to discuss with her brother and father and even Toshiro. "I'll tell you later, when everything is sorted." Karin stood up and took out her sword. "Anybody want to spar?" A non-seated member stepped forward. "Come at me with everything you have got." He was about to run forward when Ichigo stepped in the way. The male halted before the sword touch him. "Ichigo, what are you doing. I'm training my members." Ichigo pulled Karin to the side so they could have a private conversation.

"You have to be careful. You are pregnant. You have to look after the child." Karin rubbed her belly where her chid was.

"That's the thing. I'm having second thoughts." Ichigo pulled her in close. Karin hugged into her brother. Yuzu glared at the two who were talking in secret. She knew it was about the pregnancy.

"Is it because of mum because you shouldn't pay no attention to her. You and Toshiro should just talk about it. It is his decision too. Do what ever you two want. I'll back you up whatever you choose." He kissed her head then walked over to Yuzu and kissed her head as well. Yuzu smiled at him and looked to Karin. She waited until Ichigo was gone before she spoke up.

"Karin, so when were you going to tell me you and Ichigo were soul reapers." Karin frozen in her spot. Shuhei ushered everyone out but stayed at the door to back his captain up.

"I wasn't ever going to tell you. I couldn't face you and tell you that I am a shinagami. That Ichigo is one too. We fight monsters, occosinally have to kill one of our own. We just wanted you to keep your pure heart." Yuzu walked over to Karin and raised her hand and slowly brought it near Karin but she quickly caught her wrist.

"I'm sorry! We didn't want to drag you into our business."

"So you lied to me every Christmas and each birthday." Karin nodded. Shuhei pulled Karin back and stepped in between the two. Karin moved away from Yuzu.

"I thought you soul reapers were meant to protect those who can't fight."

"We do." Yuzu began to laugh.

"Then why am I dead." Karin and Shuhei's eyes widened. Shuhei gripped Karin's shoulder.

"Why...why would you bring that up. I tried. I was at a disadvantage." Karin mumbled. Shuhei held her back a bit more. He could feel that she was getting annoyed and even upset.

"Yuzu, please understand that my captain did everything she could to protect you and your father. It was just an unfortunate circumstance that you were dragged into." Shuhei tried to explain to her but she refused to listen. Karin sighed and broke away from her lieutenant's grip. He was going to stop her but she was heading to the door.

"You sound a lot like Kanejo. I would off died that night just to protect you and dad." Karin whispered at the door and slammed the door shut.

She ran back home and slammed her front door shut and slid down the door. She knew she had woken Toshiro up but she needed him at this point in time. She looked up through teary eyes and she saw her fiancé peeking his head around the door of his bedroom. He quickly walked up to her and helped her to her feet. Karin hugged his bare chest. Toshiro sighed and stroked her hair as she cried into him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart." Karin couldn't speak from her cries. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Toshiro placed his hand on her back and held her close.

"Yuzu blames me for her death." Toshiro's eyes widened and held Karin closer to him. He kissed her cheek and lead her to the couch. He pushed Karin onto the couch while he headed off into the kitchen to get her some tea to calm her down. Karin curled into a ball as she waited for Toshiro to return. She couldn't believe what Yuzu had said. He retuned moments later with two cups of tea. He sat on the couch beside her and allowed Karin to rest her head in his lap. He placed her tea in the table while he sipped his. He slowly stroked her hair.

"I think Yuzu is slightly shocked that her family hid something from her. She doesn't understand that it is a dangerous occupation." Karin sighed and still cried."What's wrong? Why are you still crying?" He said sweetly.

"Toshiro, I don't know if I want this baby." He stopped stroking her hair and froze still.

"..." Karin waited for him to respond to her but he never did.

"Toshiro, say something." She gripped onto his boxer shorts leg. "Please, we need to talk about this." He began to re-sooth her head again.

"It doesn't matter what my opinion is, it your decision at the end of the day." Karin grabbed his tea and skilfully placed it on the table without burning themselves. She turned round so she could look up at him.

"No, it is our decision. You do have a say in this. You are the father of our child." Toshiro sighed and held Karin's hand.

"If I'm being honest, I want the child but I'm not the one to carry it for nine months so it is all down to you." Karin sat up and faced away from him.

"I do and I don't. It would be nice to start a family with you but I'm scared someone will harm them because of her positions."

"Then we'll protect them like parents should. I already told you that it shouldn't matter what your family thinks, they should support you no matter what." Karin stood up and walked away to the kitchen.

"I'll think on it." Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes again.

* * *

**EDIT: sorry for the formatting, I have fixed it up now.**

**AN: The sequel of Hatred is now beginning. If you haven't read hatred then read it first or you will be confused. I have other stories I want to work on so with a random number drawn, that is what I will write.**


	2. Chapter 2

Karin came out from the kitchen with bread hanging from her mouth. She saw Toshiro resting on the couch. She walked up to him and gently shook his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Karin hovering above him. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't sleep on the couch." She said as she took the bread out of her mouth while she broke his grip. Toshiro leaned forward and took the bread out of her hand with his mouth. She smiled and helped him up and lead him to the bedroom. He slowly ate the bread that he had taken of her.

"I'll get better if you stayed with me." Karin laughed and kissed his cheek. She lead him into the room and sat him on the bed. Toshiro slipped his legs under the covers and got comfy. He placed the piece of bread on the bedside table. Karin began to take of her uniform. Toshiro smiled and moved her covers so she could just slip into bed. His smile fell when he saw her put on another T-shirt that wasn't her pyjama top.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to sleep with me." Karin shook her head and took of her trousers and placed her joggers on. She looked round to see Toshiro staring at her. "Please." He pleaded. "Sleep with me."

"I'm going to play football in the Rukongai district. So if you are dying, I'm there." He chuckled at her words. "Oh, Rangiku has done the paperwork for today, so don't worry." Karin walked over to him and kissed his forehead. Toshiro grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer.

"I will come get you, then we'll go on a date." Karin was about to object him but he smiled and kissed her lips. Karin kissed him back then pushed him away then winked as she left. Toshiro blushed and pulled the covers over his face.

Karin ran through the soul society. She wanted to get their quickly. She needed to do the thing that distracted her from all her soul reaper stress.

"Karin? Where you going?" She looked around to see Nagisa and her football buddies together. Karin pointed to her football outfit. They all nodded and smiled.

"Do you want to come with? The children love experienced people to play with them." They all smiled and followed her to the gate.

When they were walking the Rukongai district, all her friends stayed close to her. Karin laughed as the first district was the safest of them all. Yeah, there was a danger but nothing Karin couldn't handle. Jinta walked beside next to her as he kept looking over her. He knew something was wrong with her.

They saw a gang of males surrounding a little boy. Karin called Kazen to give her haori. She quickly rushed to the young boys aid as she slid her haori on. She ignored all her friends complaints. She squeezed herself through the crowd and stood in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you are going to this young boy?" A male rushed towards Karin and aimed his fist at her face. Karin quickly grabbed his fist and squeezed it. He began to yelp in pain. "I don't appreciate adults picking on kids. For god sake, your grown ups."

Karin turned around and helped the young boy. He held her body as he began to shake. Karin bent down and wrapped her arms around his body. She ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you want to play football with my friends?" The boy smiled and Karin held his little hand as she lead him up to her friends, she ignored all the gang members who stared at her. They knew that the captain of the 9th squad may look sweet and innocent but she was not to be messed with.

Karin walked to the football field to see the children she usually plays with. She grabbed the younger boy, placing him on her hip and ran down the hill. Her friends following behind. The boy was slightly scared as those boys picked on him but he knew he could feel safe in Karin's arms.

"Hey!" Karin called to them. They all ran up to her and hugged her. They couldn't help but laugh as she saw their smiling faces. She ruffled their hair. Some swatted her hand and some allowed it, loving the sensation it brought.

"I brought my friends. You want to play?" The boys all cheered. "Alright split into two teams." A young boy with black hair ran up to Nagisa and held her hand.

"Be on my team." She couldn't help but laugh as he was so cute. A taller boy went up to Jinta and smiled.

"Be on my team." Karin managed to split everyone up, evenly. Karin had Taka, the boy she saved, Shino, the oldest out of the group of boys, he had black hair with purple eys, Nagisa, Yumi, Rei, he was the younger brother to Shino. He had the same features as his brother, Haru, a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and Punta.

The other team had Airi, Jinta, Ryohei, Kazuya, Shù a young boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes, Yato, a boy with red eyes and dark brown hair, Yuki, who had silver hair and Kazuma, he was bigger than the rest of them. He had brown hair and hazel brown eyes. Karin was happy to see the kids laughing.

Karin and her friends taught the younger kids how to play properly and the cool tricks they could do. They taught them how to shoot and how to weave. Karin was about to shoot but she passed it to Kazuma. He shot the ball into the goal but Jinta managed to catch it. Karin smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You did amazingly, I'm proud of you." The boy laughed and looked to the sky before waving at her.

"I got to go home. Thanks for playing with me." Karin watched as the young boy ran away to his house. All of Karin's friends ran up to her and patted her back or her shoulder.

"Good game, but why?" Karin looked to Punta who had a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to think." Karin didn't want to tell her friends that she was pregnant with Toshiro's child. She was still thinking it out for herself. Jinta knew the reason as Yuzu had told him and he was happy for his friend but he didn't want her to regret her choice.

Karin took her down from her ponytail and let her hair dance in the wind. The tips waving up and down as she stepped. Karin wanted to go home and have a shower but Toshiro was going to collect her. She saw a woman and child that she had been acquainted with. She noticed she was struggling with her bags and the child. Karin rushed over to her and patted her back. The woman smiled when she saw who had caught her attention.

"Would you like a hand?" The woman nodded and Karin picked up half of the shopping bags. Karin nodded for her friends to head back on her own. Karin threw Jinta her dagger. He happily accepted it and walked away from her. She knew her friends were scared of the district.

Karin was lead into a small shack. It was big enough for three people. She saw there was a different room for a shower and the toilet. She was lead to the kitchen so she could put down the messages down. Karin looked at the young boy, she had help deliver.

He was able to sit up without the help of everyone else. He had lovely brown hair, just like hers and lovely green eyes. He was observing his home carefully taking in every detail just like Karin was doing.

"What age is he now?" Karin walked up it him and stroked his cheek.

"7 months." Karin smiled and stared into his green eyes. She couldn't help but crack a smile when she saw the child. The woman didn't mind, she knew the captain would never hurt her.

"Sorry, me and my fiancé are expecting a child. It's just I'm not sure if it would be the right decision." Karin gently patted her stomach. The woman was shocked that Karin was pregnant and also was engaged.

"May I ask, who is your fiancé?" The woman gently found her hand and studied the ring.

"I'll let you guess, he's a captain. Know that, captain Kurosaki is my brother and the captain of squad three is my father so it none of them." The woman sat Karin down at the kotatsu and placed her son in Karin's arms.

"First, you want a cup of tea." Karin kindly accepted her offer. She played with the young Takehiko. She was tickling his stomach and smiled every time he laughed. He had a gummy mouth but he was still so adorable. The woman came through and handed Karin a cup of tea. Karin took a sip them pushed the tea further away from the child. He played with her hair as she talked with his mother.

The woman stared into space as she tried to guess who it could be. She studied her and thought about each captain then cancelled a few out.

"Can't be the head captain, the 10th captain, 12th captain, 3rd, 2nd, 4th, 11th or the fifth. So that leaves 6th, 7th, 8th and 13th." She thought out loud. Karin laughed as she already ruled out her fiancé.

"Before I let you carry on, he's one that you ruled out." The woman was speechless. It was one of the ones who were not in her league, well older than her or her family. She tried to think who it could be.

"I give up. Tell me." Karin brought out her phone and looked through her photos then found one of her and Toshiro. They were at the Christmas party. Karin had her arm round his neck, showing the stone on her finger while his hand was wrapped round her waist. They both had smiles on that reached their ears. Karin turned her phone around and showed the woman. Her eyes widened when she saw the 10th captain smiling for once.

"He smiling." Karin laughed and looked at the photo.

"He smiles only around me." The woman awed and looked at her stomach. She could only imagine the cutest baby that would be created from Karin and Toshiro. She watched as Karin played with her son. The way she had automatically moved her tea so he wouldn't burn himself, the way she protected his little head from falling and banging it on the table edge.

"What does captain Hitsugaya want?" Karin kept her eyes on Takehiko.

"He wants the baby. It's me who doesn't know what I want." Karin watched as they young boy yawned and got himself comfy in her arms. Karin moved him and rested him in her arms.

The woman stood up and took Takehiko out of Karin's arms. She saw the way Karin was disappointed.

"Captain Yoshida, if you don't mind me saying. If you are disappointed when I take Takehiko away from you, I'll guess you'll be disappointed if you didn't have this baby." Karin stared at the woman in shock. She saw through her. Karin started to pat her -still- flat stomach.

"Sure, your right. Thanks." Karin was smiling as she continued to rub her stomach. Karin was cut of when her phone rang. She quickly answered it so she wouldn't wake Takehiko up.

"Hey, how's your head?" She asked her fiancé.

"I'm fine. Your dad gave me a pain killer. Where are you? I'm at the field where we played football." Karin put down the phone and held the speaker.

"Do you mind if Toshiro comes here? We're going on a date." The woman stood, nodded and helped Karin up.

"Find me. I can't explain it but come in."

She heard Toshiro call out to her. Karin saw as he came in with clothes in his arms. He handed them to her.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I go for a shower?" The woman smiled and pointed to the room around the corner.

"I was going to suggest that you do. Excuse me captain Hitsugaya could you keep an eye on Takehiko?" She pointed to the child sleeping. Toshiro nodded and watched as Karin left. He couldn't help but smile at the child. He so wished Karin would get on his side and have his child. He only wanted him and Karin to hold their child and be there for it.

Takehiko began to cry so he picked him up and gently rocked him in his arms. His cries slowly began to quieten down. The young boy fisted his haori. His head resting in his chest. Karin peeked her head around the frame and stared at him. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

Toshiro watched as the mother of Takehiko took him off him.

"Your fiancé is ready for you." Toshiro looked up to see Karin walking in with a red hot dress. It had one shoulder with roses on the one sleeve. It stopped half way down her thigh but one side stopped at her knees. Her hair had been pinned to one side. It was still curly from her shower. He stood up and watched as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. His hand went straight to her waist.

"You look beautiful." Karin smiled and turned in his arms so she was looking at the woman.

"Thanks so much. I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"Your very welcome captain Yossida. I'm glad I could help with your predicament. I'm Kuroko." Karin smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks for that. You opened my eyes." Karin smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Then kissed Takehiko's head. "You too." He only laughed at her words.

Karin and Toshiro were walking back through the seireriti, Karin had her heels in her hands while she had her football shoes on. Karin was resting her head on his shoulder. Toshiro had her football clothes in his hands. He was slowly running circles on her back. He held her close as he knew she was hot so other males would think the same way as him.

"Toshiro, I have good news that you might be interested in." Toshiro stopped and pulled her in front of him.

"Yeah, what is it." He was slightly scared yet hopeful of what she was going to say next.

"I've decided to have the...child." Toshiro dropped her clothes and pinned her against a wall. Toshiro quickly kissed her lips.

"Seriously?" Karin nodded and kissed him again. "I'm going to be a father." He laughed with happiness.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write a short chapter up. I have written fairy tail and another HitsuKarin story. I'm sorry. I'm going to make this an M but I will have he same layout as Hatred, so those who are T readers will still be able to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

Karin woke up with Toshiro's arm traced across her bare body. His face in his pillow. She looked under the covers to see he too was wearing nothing as well. She smiled as she remembered that they had sex once they had gotten home after the meal. Toshiro had been hiding his true feelings for her when he saw her in her red dress. All throughout the meal he so wished to rip it from her frame.

Karin gently kicked him to wake him. He moaned and pushed himself up with his hands. He smirked when he saw Karin the way she was. He turned round and let Karin rest on his arm. He made sure the covers were pulled him over her chest. Karin ran her finger on his chest.

"Want to tell our squads today?" She asked as she continued to draw a circles on his chest with her finger. He gently kissed her hair and nodded

"Together? We'll tell squad 9 and squad 10 together." Karin nodded and grabbed her dressing gown from the floor. She left the room to go for a shower. Toshiro smiled as in 9 months he and Karin would have a lovely baby. He looked at the fire red ring on his table. He picked it up and slipped it on his wedding finger. He couldn't wish for anything better than his life right now.

He looked up to see Karin already dressed. She was pulling down her top and tucking into her trousers. She sat on the bed as she placed her socks on. Toshiro grabbed his dressing gown and climbed out of bed and grabbed her shoes. He leaned in front of her and held her shoes in front of her.

"My queen." Karin laughed and slipped her foot in her shoe. Toshiro tied her shoe laces then placed the other one on. Karin grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. She kissed his lips and pulled him on top of her. His robe slowly opening. Karin smirked and slid his robe off his shoulders. Toshiro smirked and pushed Karin away from him and fixed his robe. He kissed her cheek and exited the room.

Karin made both of them pancakes as she waited for Toshiro to get out the shower. She was starving as she hadn't ate much yesterday except the meal. Toshiro had been teaching her to make other foods other than pancakes but it still wasn't perfect yet. He had to be there in case of emergencies.

She began to serve up the breakfast when she felt two hands on her waist. The stranger began to nibble on her ear making her shiver. Karin nudged the stranger in his chest with her elbow and handed him a plate of pancakes. He sat at the table with his food.

"You shouldn't do that when I'm cooking. I could get burnt." Toshiro looked apologetic as he cut up his pancakes. Karin smiled and placed butter and syrup on the table and sat down. Toshiro laughed as she poured the syrup over her pancakes.

"Karin, what are we going to about our wedding with the baby coming?" He asked as he held his hand up showing the ring Karin had given him. Karin only shrugged. Toshiro moved his seat and sat beside Karin. He placed a hand on top of hers. He rubbed her fingers gently with his thumb.

"I don't know what to do...I was thinking that we postpone the wedding until after the birth of our child. I want her or him to be part of her family when we join our family and I don't want to look fat in my wedding photos." Toshiro kissed her cheek and pulled his plate closer to him and ate beside her.

When they finished eating Karin went for jog. She needed to keep her strength up. She needed her muscles to stay the same way for a long time. She want to look thin for the time being before she got fatter.

Karin and Toshiro stood in the squad 9 arena. Both of them standing on the bench Karin usually stands on. They were in front of both squads. They lined up in rank order. Shuhei and Rangiku standing next to one another. Then Gin standing beside Rangiku.

Karin placed her arm around Toshiro's waist. He could tell she was nervous about telling them the good news. She saw all the girls who she hated. They were always hitting on her fiancé and they knew it pissed her off. She often found them trying to kiss him. Most times she wanted to wring their necks but she had a reputation to up hold.

"Should I tell them?" He whispered into her ear. Karin nodded and held his hand. Shuhei and Rangiku were nervous to why they called both squads.

"Me and Karin have some good news to tell both squads. Well you see me and Karin are going to be expecting a baby in 9 months." Rangiku squealed and ran up to her captain and Karin and hugged both of them. Karin wrapped her arms tightly around Rangiku. Karin looked to Toshiro who nodded.

"Rangiku, me and Toshiro were wondering if you liked to be our child's godmother?" Rangiku squealed again and hugged Karin.

"Yes, I would love to be the godmother." Karin hugged her back as she cheered. She placed a hand on Karin's stomach.

"So it's in here." Karin nodded and patted her stomach as well. Shuhei walked up to Toshiro and patted his shoulder.

"Congratulations, captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro smiled at him and watched as Karin and Rangiku talked with each other.

"Shuhei, Gin!" Gin walked over to him and joined the group. "Since Karin has a lot of faith in you two. I want you to look after her when she is working. Make sure her paperwork is halved, doesn't get into necessary fights and since central 46 likes to attack her, you protect her and my baby. Understood?" Both males nodded and headed over to Karin.

He noticed the brother of the girl who always hits on him. Toshiro walked straight over to him and pulled his arm over to the corner.

"I'm going to tell you once. You tell your sister to stop flirting with me before Karin ends up killing her and with Karin going into her hormonal state. She won't hesitate to kill her. I want to stay with my fiancée and have this baby." The male nodded and scurried away to his sister. Toshiro walked up to Karin and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" She kissed his cheek.

"Little scared about the baby and our job." She turned round and hugged into his chest. He his arms around her waist. He kissed her head and rubbed her lower back. Rangiku awed as she wanted to have a lover like that. She was so glad her captain was going to marry his best friend. She was happy when he had friends besides her and Momo. She excited that he loved her. She was overjoyed when she found out that they were dating. When they told her, they were getting married she was over the moon. Now she had no words to explain how she felt that they were having a child.

"I'm there for you." She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his neck closer to her. She was about to kiss him but she pushed him away. He fell backwards and looked to Karin who managed to land on her feet. Karin quickly rushed to him and helped him up.

"Sorry, my dad has old habits." Toshiro looked up to see Isshin smiling. Karin held her hand out for Toshiro. He gladly took it and was pulled back to his feet.

"Watch it! You don't want to hurt your grandson or daughter." Isshin smiled. Ichigo had told him that Karin was having second thoughts about the pregnancy.

"It's not yet developed. I'll be careful when your at six weeks. Ichigo told me about you being not sure. I'm glad your sure. Me, Ichigo, your mother and Yuzu will always be by your side." Karin shook her head.

"I doubt Yuzu or mum would. Since mum tried to slap Toshiro when she found out and Yuzu is made at me, you and Ichigo." Isshin walked over to her and hugged her.

"Why is she made at the three of us?" Toshiro shooed his whole squad back to his barracks. He wanted to give Karin time alone withy her father. Shuhei had noticed Toshiro's actions and ordered squad 9 to get on with their work. Both males knew how much she had missed her father for the several months. Toshiro and Shuhei stood at the back trying not to get in their way.

"Because we lied to her for years about the soul society for years. She also blames me for her death." Isshin eyes widened and quickly pulled Karin into a hug. He kissed her head and soothed her back.

"Don't let her get to you. I will talk to her and explain our reasons. She is probably still in shock, okay." Karin nodded and pushed her father from her hands and ran away. Her hand was clamped over her mouth. Toshiro was quickly on her tail so he could be there to hold her hair.

"He's a going to be a good father." He thought out loud then looked for Yuzu and his wife. He wanted to be the same happy family they were before.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading my last chapter. I hoped you liked this short chapter. **

**To the guest that reviewed Hitsukarin sucks. I just wanted to say why were you reading this story. If you don't like it then don't read it, quite simple. That's why I have never read hitsuhina, I do not like hat couple. **

**To those who do review thanks for that, I love reading your thoughts on this story. Please keep sending in your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

Isshin sat down beside Soi-Feng and captain Unohana. He was looking at the two absent seats beside Zaraki. He knew Karin was in the world of the living with Toshiro since their was a festival on.

He was still stressed as his wife couldn't accept Karin or Yuzu all grown up. Yuzu had yelled at him and called him, Karin and Ichigo a liars. He tried to explain there reasons but she wouldn't listen. They would ask Jinta to explain but that would cause an interruption with the couple.

"Sighs like that will send you to an early grave." Captain Unohana joked with him. He, Karin and Ichigo had convinced the head captain to let Misaki work as the human doctor as there were things the soul society could not fix. Misaki and captain Unohana became very close as they were both talented with medicines. They also convinced the head captain to let Yuzu be part of the kitchen staff as she had loved to cook.

"A father can worry, can't he?" He replied back to her. She nodded while smiling.

"Karin and Yuzu? Are they the problem?" Isshin nodded as he stared at the empty spots.

"I know Toshiro would never let anything happen to her but she is pregnant and it's the child I worry for. Many people don't actually get along with her." Soi-feng just laughed as Isshin still thought of Karin as a child.

"She can handle herself all to well." He shrugged and continued to eat the dinner Yuzu prepared for them.

He looked up to see Karin and Toshiro walking into the room. Her head was resting against his shoulder. Isshin smiled as he gently sat her down. He could see Karin stomach growing. She was already two months pregnant. Isshin smiled at her as it was only 7 more months until he was a grandad.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Karin pointed to her lieutenant then he understood her completely. Karin stood up and headed over to her lieutenant and whispered into her ear. Toshiro stood up and followed her out of the building.

Karin woke up early in the morning and quickly made her and Toshiro breakfast while he was still sleeping. She felt a slight twinge in her stomach but she ignored it. She carried on making breakfast for the two. The pain often came but then vanished as quickly as it came. She felt someone touch her waist and plant soft kisses on her neck. She shivered and stood up.

"I told you not to do such things with me. It gets me...you know...turned on." He laughed and kissed her cheek. She laughed as he loved when she was turned on. "Seriously don't make a hormonal woman turned on." Toshiro kissed her neck one last time before sitting at the table.

Karin quickly ate her breakfast quickly before getting dressed and meeting up with Shuhei and the members of squad 9. They were in the Rukongai district doing a patrol. They were to make sure that they were met with friendly faces and the squad was to check on how they were doing.

Karin, Shuhei, Gin and a few more of her members were in district 31. Karin kept looking to the dirt path to where the house was where she and Toshiro had their first time. It was the day, they could finally be comfortable around one another.

"Captain? What's down that road? You keep looking at it." Karin smilied whilst also blushing at Shuhei's comment.

"That is my house. It was the house I went to when the new members of our squad joined." Gin was confused at her words. He hadn't been there when it happened. Karin felt another strong twinge in her stomach but she continued to ignore it. Shuehei and Gin looked at each other and they walked closely behind her.

The two males saw their captain collapse to the floor. She was curled up into a ball hugging her stomach. They could her groan in pain. Sweat was beginning to drop down her face. The residents became to circle around her.

"Gin take captain to the fourth squad. I'll keep everyone in check here." Before Gin could pick her up, Shuhei slipped the bracket of him and handed it to him. "I am trusting you with her. Please hurry. Move on, people. There is nothing to see here." Gin picked her up and quickly ran to the squad 4 at full power.

He had burst into the building holding onto his crying captain. He was quickly met with Isane who lead her to a spare room. He explained that it was her stomach that was bugging her. She pulled her shirt up to expose her slightly round stomach. She pressed on the sides and the middle where she groaned in pain.

"Stay right here, call for captain Hitsugaya and I will get my captain."

Toshiro was sitting at his office, talking with Momo. She was accompanied by Kiyone. It was an order by Jushiro so neither female could complain. He was glad that Karin had gotten through to her. Her rehabilitation had been so much better for her. He didn't know what would happen to her if Karin wasn't with him. All three of them jumped when Rangiku came rushing into the room.

"Captain, Karin has been admitted to squad -" she couldn't finish her sentence as he rushed out the barracks. He didn't grab his haori or his zanpaktuo.

He entered Karin's room to see captain Unohana and Gin surrounding her. He quickly ran to her side and placed and arm around her shoulder. She instantly hugged into his chest. He soothed her back as she cried into him p.

"Thanks for bringing her here Gin, you are... Where's is your bracelet?" Gin took it out of his pocket and slipped it back on.

"Lieutenant Hisagi took it off so I could take my captain here." Toshiro smiled at him as he rather enjoyed being Karin's third seat.

"That's understandable. You are dismissed. Help lieutenant Hisagi at the Rukongai district." Gin nodded and left the couple and captain Unohana. Toshiro took a seat on the bed beside Karin. Captain Unohana felt Karin's stomach. She prodded her fingers on the small bump. Toshiro rubbed her arm as they sat quietly.

Captain Unohana brought out the ultrasound scanner and placed the tip on Karin's stomach. Karin had given her many books about humans medical care. A few were on pregnancies and the different problems that may arise.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Toshiro asked. Captain Unohana placed the machine away and stood at the front of the bed.

"I'm afraid it is your child. For some reason once Karin is in labour the baby won't be able to survive. I'm sorry." Karin didn't say anything, her widened eyes did all the talking. She didn't look at Toshiro. She could tell by his grip that he was in shock as well.

"W-what's the probability that your wrong and it will survive." Toshiro spoke up. Captain Unohana looked at Karin who was frozen.

"There is a low chance. Probably about 1%." She watched as Karin kicked her feet around the bed and started to get ready.

"I'm going home." The 4th Captain wanted to stop her and keep her in for observation but once she left the room, Karin would just leave as well. Toshiro helped her put her shoes on. He grabbed her haori and her sword as they left the room.

Karin headed home on her own while Toshiro went to the barracks to grab his things. She sat on the couch in a oversized bear that Toshiro had won for her a few months ago. It's large paws wrapped around her body. It's head resting on top of hers. She had found Kon in Rukia's room and upgraded him to the cream, four feet bear. Karin wasn't crying, she had done that often enough. She was just going to shut everyone out until the pain in her heart stopped.

Toshiro entered his house to see Karin sitting on the couch. He just left her alone while he started tidying up the house. It wasn't that messy as they were hardly there but it did need to be hoovered and dusted.

Once all the chores were done in the house, he checked on Karin. She was still in the same position.

"Do you need anything?" She simply shook her head. Toshiro sighed and headed into the kitchen to fetch her a drink. Though she didn't want anything at the moment, he needed to make sure so was still drinking.

Throughout the day, he asked her if she wanted anything but she just shook her head. She didn't move an inch except she was declining one of his offers.

Toshiro had eaten his dinner alone. He wanted to be with her so he ate at their home. He made enough for two but ended up wrapping hers up. Even when he was heading to bed, she wouldn't join him.

"Baby, come to bed. You have to sleep."

"Don't call me baby." She hissed at him. Toshiro was taken back by her tone of voice.

"Sorry." He walked up to her and kissed her head. He was worried about her now as she hadn't touched anything.

When he woke up, she was still in the same position as yesterday. Her eyes were blood shot, hair all tangled up, looked sickly pale. The day repeated itself just like yesterday. She sat on the couch while he looked after her. He didn't know what to do. Karin was not herself. He guessed that she was silently crying to herself. He missed the touch of her in bed. The warmth she gave him. Toshiro slept better with her.

Toshiro headed to the dojo to train. He put on a pair of his grey joggers and a white vest top. He didn't want to work when he was just as depressed with the death of his child. He had to focus on becoming stronger so he could protect his fiancée and not the other way around. He wasnt a feminist, he wanted to be equal with his fiancée.

Rangiku sat in the hall happily talking with Shuhei. They had noticed that their captains had became distance. They hadn't seen them for three days. Shuhei had guessed it was to do with her stomach aches. He asked Gin what was wrong with her but he only said it was her stomach. They knew something was wrong with the pair.

"Captain Unohana, do you know what's wrong with our captains?" Shuhei had called to her across the hall. She was about to speak but Toshiro walked in without his uniform on. It was the same grey joggers and white vest top over the top but he wore his haori over his workout clothes. It showed his muscly arms. He ignored Rangiku and walked to the stage to grab Karin's guitar, placing it on his back.

"Captain, what's wrong?" He shook his head and continued to walk back towards the door. Isshin noticed his attitude and ran up to him. He grabbed his shoulders.

"Come on, Toshiro. Tell me what's wrong." He shook so head. "Maybe I can help." Again he shook his head.

"You can't help. How can you bring back my child after it's born?" Isshin eyes widened.

"It's not going to survive?" He shook his head. "How's Karin?" Toshiro shrugged and left the room with her guitar. When Toshiro gave her the guitar he finally saw the pain on her the once blank face. She swung her legs around and nodded to him. He knew she was thankful for it.

Toshiro was fast asleep in his cold bed. He dreamt of all the things he wanted to do with his child. Taking it to work, picking it up from school, both of them crashed out on the couch, teaching it to talk and walk. Now he couldn't do it. He felt a warm presence at his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Karin sneaking into bed with him. She was trying to get in his side of the bed. He shuffled backwards and allowed Karin to lay in his spot. She faced the wall instead of him but he didn't mind. She was with him.

He woke up again when he had heard sobbing. He saw Karin was turned into him and crying in her sleep. He gently shook her shoulders to wake her up. Karin opened one eye and looked up at him. She quickly sprang up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Toshiro sat up and held onto her. He buried his face in her shoulder. She could feel small tears dripping onto her shoulder.

"I just wanted to have a family with you. Is that so wrong? Why, why us? We are good people. I help people. I forgive people. I give them second chances. Our baby has done nothing wrong, so why she going to be stripped of life the moment she arrives."

"I know, b- sweetheart. I know. She? We are having a girl?" Toshiro asked her while kept his face nuzzled into her shoulder. Karin shook her head.

"I want it to be a girl but I'll be happy with a baby. As long as it is breathing." She cried harder into his shoulder. Toshiro slid her legs in between his. He moved her arms to his shoulders. He allowed her to sleep on his chest.

Karin and Toshiro must of cried themselves to sleep as when they woke up both of them had a blotchy red face and puffy eyes. Their face was still tear stained. They had woke up with the sound of knocking at their front door. Karin had decided to go answer it as Toshiro didn't any other person than her to see him crying.

Karin answered the door just to be attacked on a hug. The male picked her up and placed her on the couch. She looked up to see her father kneeling in front of her.

"I heard about my grandchild." Karin burst into tears again and wrapped her arms around her fathers neck. He wrapped his arms securely around his daughter.

"I want mum." Isshin was shocked by her words. It was the first time Karin was going to speak to her. Isshin kissed her head and quickly left to fetch his wife. Toshiro came out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He held her while he stood at the back of the couch.

Misaki slowly entered the house and saw her daughter crying into her hands. Toshiro was holding onto her but it wasn't stopping the tears. Though they hadn't spoke for two months, it broke her heart seeing her daughter crying over the loss of her child. She would cry too if any harm came to her children while she was alive. Karin was having a baby that would be still-born.

She walked up to Karin and kneeled down in front of her, Toshiro stood up and headed to the kitchen with Isshin to give them time alone. She sighed as she heard the cries of her daughter. She knew Karin loved her hugs. That was true when Karin was three years old. Misaki couldn't help wrap her arms around her daughter. She pulled Karin close to her chest. Karin wrapped her arms around her mother and cried into her shoulder. Misaki stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Where you ever scared that Ichigo, me or Yuzu wouldn't survive?" Misaki kissed the top of her head.

"Throughout the 9 months." She whispered sweetly into her ear.

"Do you know why it is caused?" Misaki simply shook her head. "I want to help my baby. I need to improve my chances of its survival rate."

"First and most important: don't get stressed. It's not good for the both of you. Second, no fighting with your father or training exercises. It can rip the placenta and you might never have children again. Thirdly, don't carry heavy things. Lastly, defiantly no smoking or drinking." The last one didn't phase Karin that much, she hardly drinks and she would never put a dirty cigarette in her mouth. The others she would need help from Toshiro and her zanpaktou.

"Karin, I will support you no matter what happens with you and your child. Me and your father will be there for you." Her mother helped her up and lead her to the kitchen once she heard her stomach rumbling.

Both females smiled at the ones who they loved. Toshiro placed an omelette in front of her. She quickly scoffed down her food. He quickly made some porridge and placed it in front of her. He placed an omelette in front of Isshin and Misaki. He sat down with his breakfast beside Karin.

Misaki saw they way Toshiro looked at her daughter. There was only love and affection for her. Her daughter may be too young to have a child but they were at the stage in their relationship to have children.

"Hey Karin, why don't we all go for a picnic today." Karin was about to decline. "Toshiro is coming as well. He is going to be my son-in-law, so why not?" Karin looked to Toshiro who nodded.

"Fine we'll go." Toshiro smiled as Karin and her mother were rekindling their bonds.

* * *

**Chapter 4, everyone. Yuzu and her mother are not bad people, just freaked about the situation but don't worry, I will fix their relationship. I hope I did justice with Misaki. There was going to be an explanation to why Karin couldn't have the child. Do you remember when Karin lost all her organs fighting the espada. It was going to be that her reproductive organs are not yet functioning properly but since it was a clone, I couldn't do that but still born babies, there is no reason to why it happens so that's the explanation, if you asked. Please review and tell em your thoughts.**


End file.
